


Enchanting Paradise

by Chatfics_for_life



Series: ShikiTsuba Married AU [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: But what I wrote basically still sums up the entire story lol, Honeymoon, M/M, OOC(?), Yah I couldn't think of a proper summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatfics_for_life/pseuds/Chatfics_for_life
Summary: A fanfiction sequel to 'Jealousy', after Shiki and Tsubasa got married and are going for their honeymoon.





	Enchanting Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judaiteito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiteito/gifts).



> **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST DAUGHTER, JUDAITEITO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I WISH YOU HAVE A HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! *HUGZ AND KISSES***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty, now then... Ehem.
> 
> Hi everyone! This is the sequel to my Valentine's Day ShikiTsuba fic - Jealousy. I suggest you guys read that first before this one. Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683609
> 
> Originally, I wasn't really planning on writing a sequel simply because I never thought of writing one. However, LittleChibi1009 happened to suggest honeymoon fic and I thought, '... You know what? That sounds like fun to write." So, here it is~ Thanks for the honeymoon idea, LittleChibi1009 :) I have also decided to make this into Judai-chan's birthday present since she loves ShikiTsuba ^^  
>  **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tsukipro at all. Also, I have NOT a single clue how honeymoons nor marriages work. Thus, if anything sounds odd or unsual or something then I'm very sorry.**
> 
> And uhh, I have no idea how Shiki and Tsubasa's parents are like??? So uhh, please do read at your own risk XD
> 
> And and, I've never been to another country before and all the information about Paris is from what I can get from the Internet. Please do tell me if anything at all sounds absurd.
> 
> **AND LIKE, I HAVE NO IDEA IF SHIKI IS RICH I JUST ASSUMED THAT HE IS??? LOLOLOLsendhelpplz**

"Tsubasa, wake up already." 

"Mmm... Five more minutes..."

"You have been saying that for the past 15 minutes."

"Hmm... Why would you wake me up 15 minutes earlier...?"

"Why don't you think you might be 15 minutes late?"

"You're a tyrant leader... You'd never allow any of your members to be late for work... Not on your watch..."

"... Hmph. At least you're clear about that. Now, get up already or you're really going to be late."

"Mmm..."

The younger man was slowly drifting back to sleep. The latter sighed as he forcefully pulled away the blanket that was wrapping the former like a cocoon, knocking away the pillows that buried the sleepy man in the process.

"Uwa- Be gentler!"

"I do not have the patience of a saint. It's already 5:53am and we are suppose to be ready for work by 6:30am. Haizuki's car will be outside by then."

"Geez, fine..."

A yawn escaped the mouth of the man named Okui-

No. _Takamura_ Tsubasa.

Although it was a news not yet made public, SolidS' Okui Tsubasa and Takamura Shiki had been married to each other for a few days now.

It was a simple wedding held with their friends and families in the SolidS common room. The managers bought champagne and a few members from each team helped to decorate the room. The chefs of the bunch cooked the food and baked a 3 tier wedding cake. The masterpiece, which was in a colour of gorgeous honey gold, decorated with chocolate roses of an enchanting purple, blew everyone away.

Due to their career, they could not hold the wedding in a hotel or anywhere too fanciful. However, they did not mind at all. Spending the happiest moment of their lives at the place where they shared so much memories together, along with the people that so wholeheartedly supported them and their relationship, did not sound bad one bit.

And tomorrow, they will be going for their 10-days honeymoon in Paris, France. Because of this, their schedules from a week before they got married until today were more packed than usual. Having to wake up earlier and end their work later than the others, any normal person would have been extremely exhausted.

Perhaps the excitement and anticipation of their long-awaited honeymoon kept them going with full of energy.

"Still, you didn't need to wake me up 15 minutes before the agreed timing. I needed those few minutes of sleep!" 

"And _I_ needed that 15 minutes to even get you out of bed. You were working on your school report last night, so I knew trying to wake you up today was going to be tedious. If I really tried to wake you at 5:45 am, you might still be strongly clinging onto your pillow and blanket even now."

"... Ahh, geez! Stop nagging me like an old man! You're suppose to be the father of the group, not the grandpa!"

Most couples would be in their honeymoon phase at this time, especially after being married for merely a few days. However, it seemed like Tsubasa and Shiki were a special case. They still have not stopped the constant bickering they had been having since Day 1, and nothing much had changed since they got married. They were still the same as before.

But they were all right with that. In fact, they preferred living like that even more. They loved each other for who one another were, after all. Their usual arguments that would end with one of them secretly pouting his cheeks and the other feeling smug were rather enjoyable to them. 

They did not see the need to change one bit about the life they were both already satisfied with.

"Little ol' me has to juggle school projects with work schedules. Won't you have some sympathy on me?"

"Even so, it still amazes me just how deep you can sleep. You remind of a cat sometimes."

"Is that so? Should I say 'nyan'-"

"It makes me want to put cat ears and tails on you."

"..."

_Ah._

Well, there was _one_ change.

Ever since they got married, the purple head had been saying more indecent things out of the blue than before. He got more direct and intimate with Tsubasa. Sometimes, it was even as though he forgotten that 'personal space' still existed.

"Should I make you purr? Perhaps if I rubbed you at certain places, I could immediately turn you into a cat..."

Shiki took a hold of Tsubasa's chin with his index finger and thumb, bringing the blond's face closer to his own.

"Perhaps you should say it. Say 'nyan'."

"... On second thought, maybe not."

"Why not? You're so much like a cat."

Tsubasa smirked and moved his head so that his lips would be right beside Shiki's right ear. 

"You gotta work for it. You know I hate being told what to do, yes?"

"Is that so? Very well."

Shiki whispered into Tsubasa's ear as well

"I look forward to tomorrow night, then."

And with that, he left the room.

Tsubasa let out an exasperated sigh. Shiki had been teasing Tsubasa so often that the blond should have been used to it by now, so he was actually rather mad at himself for still feeling his face burning up.

But he was never, ever going to let Shiki see him flustered. Not anymore.

Especially not after what happened a few days before Valentine's Day.

" ...Argh, I was such an idiot! Why am I remembering that now, anyways?!" He could not resist covering his tomato face with his hands. He wanted to scream out of frustration and embarrassment as the memories come flooding in. He had completely lost his composure that night.

_"You're cheating on me!"_

The blond fell onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

"If you have the energy to yell, do consider using that energy to freshen yourself up and come out to eat breakfast."

A monotonous voice came from beyond the door of their bedroom.

"... You're seriously a tyrant!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day ended normally. They were able to finish their work as per usual, albeit their friends teased them for the whole day.  The innocent child of nature had asked Tsubasa about their plans during their honeymoon and the cheery leader of SOARA playfully nudged him a few times. Even the White Demon Lord joined in on the fun and winked at the blond multiple times, telling him to 'not be afraid to go full-out on his man'.

The purple haired leader was not free from the teasing as well. Shu had jokingly advised Shiki to put all his attention on Tsubasa and not cheat on him with work again, and the Black King simply patted him on his shoulder, wishing him a wonderful honeymoon. 

Despite all their antics, the duo knew their friends were actually supportive of them and genuinely hoped they enjoy their trip thoroughly. 

"Shiki, here." Shiki turned around and Tsubasa placed something onto his palm. He looked at it. It was a beautiful purple infinity bracelet with a small crystal heart that had a golden glow dangling in the middle. He looked at Tsubasa and noticed a similarly designed bracelet on his right hand, except his bracelet was golden and his heart was glowing in purple.

"And that's not all!" Tsubasa ran to close the curtains and turned off the lights. Once the final light went off, the room sparkled with two lights of purple and golden. The two colours shining in the pitch black room were quite mesmerizing.

"Stunning, isn't it? These two were given to me by Shun today. He said that these bracelets were filled with magic and the hearts would indicate each other's safety. The duller my purple heart gets, the more danger it's telling me you're in, and vice versa. They can even warn us about incoming danger beforehand so we could avoid them on time. We technically get to look out for each other even when we might not be with one another physically! Oh, and these bracelets are only visible to our friends and families. They won't attract any unwanted attention. Cool, huh? We should really thank Shun properly someday."

 _'Yah, we really should,'_ Shiki thought as he smiled warmly at the glowing hearts. Perhaps treating the November man to lunch? Giving him something in return? Arranging a surprise meeting between him and Hajime? 

There were quite many options, but they could think about that another day. Right now, they just want to take a bath, eat their dinner and go to sleep.

The older man felt something creeping into his palm. He then felt a weight on his right shoulder.

"I'm really excited for tomorrow." 

"... Same here."

Shiki kissed the top of Tsubasa's head that was leaning onto his shoulder and held onto the latter's hand that had found its way to the former's palm, intertwining their fingers. They stayed like that for a while. It felt warm and soothing, resting against each other like that. They almost wanted to stay this way forever.

Perhaps their plans could wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Remember to take care of yourselves. I'm not too familiar with the weather in Paris but whatever it may be, always remember to hydrate yourselves, okay?"

"That's right, and stick together so you wouldn't get lost, and make sure to send us an email to tell us you have both reached France safely, is that clear?" 

The mother of SolidS, Sera Rikka, told the two newlyweds together with Tsubasa's mother, Mrs Okui. Of course they would be worried. Their 'children' were going to leave to another foreign country without their supervision. Although they had been reassured multipled times by their close ones that they were going to be fine, they still could not put their hearts at ease.

"Yes, Moms~. We'll be all right by ourselves, so you really don't need to worry so much about us. After all, we have these bracelets with us. These are really useful, you know? We'll be just fine, I'm sure of it." Tsubasa tried to calm their minds.

"I agree with him. Come on, dear. They're both full grown adults already, you can't keep babying them like that. Believe in them and let them be independent, all right?" Mr Okui said while placing his palms on his wife's shoulders.

"See? Dad agrees, so there's really nothing to worry about." Tsubasa smiled at the both of them before giving them a hug. The two of them embraced each other for a while before pulling apart. Tsubasa was about to do the same to Dai, but the younger man moved away just in time, making Tsubasa pout.

"Dai-chan~, Big Brother Tsubasa is gonna leave you guys for a few days, and you're still not willing to let me hug you?"

"Don't even think about it."

Shiki gave a short chuckle at the both of them until he saw his parents approaching him.

"Take good care of yourselves while you're there, okay? I trust you both to be mature enough to make sound decisions so I don't think I need to say much. You should also make sure to fill these ten days with enjoyment. It's not everyday you get to go to a wonderful place like Paris, so don't let it go to waste." 

"You heard your mother. Make sure to have fun while being careful. Also, we've heard that you had been eating soba quite a lot lately, so do take this chance to try out something different."

Shiki smiled as he nodded. His parents had always been ones with little words. They trusted him to grow up maturely and independently, without needing them to worry too much for him.

And he did.

"Yes, Mother, Father."

His parents went in to hug him as well.

"We're so proud of you. You've grown so much and so fast that you're already going on your own honeymoon." His mother tightened her hold on her son.

"... Yah, I sure have."

He pulled away from them a short while later. 

"We'll remember to send you all an email once we reached, so not to worry. Tsubasa, the plane is here. We'll have to leave now."

"Coming~. Don't miss us too much, all right? It's just ten days after all, so we'll be back real soon! See you all soon!"

"Bye for now."

"Bye! Have fun and have a safe flight!"

"Have a safe flight."

They waved at each other before departing. Even though Tsubasa joked about them missing him and Shiki, he was sure he himself was going to miss their company, especially Rikka and Dai's. The blond had long gotten used to listening to Rikka's calm and warm voice as the latter would fixed them tea while the former would tease and annoy his childhood friend to no end. The fact that he was already thinking about them on the plane made him worry that he might end up feeling homesick a few days into their honeymoon. 

But he was going to be all right. After all, he had Shiki by his side.

As long as they were together, they would be just fine.

Once they got onto the plane and sat down on their seats, they waved at their friends and parents one more time. Once he could not see them anymore, he held onto Shiki's hand and grasped it tightly. Shiki did the same. 

He smiled.

Yap. They will be just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsubasa's mouth was gaping.

Sure, he had heard plenty of nice stories about France and how charming it would be. However, getting to see the beauty first-hand was really a breathtaking experience.

"You look silly with that mouth so wide open like that." Shiki could not resist from making the comment after sending his friends, parents and Tsubasa's parents the aforementioned email.

"Can you blame me?! This place is magnificent! The Eiffel Tower's right there, the buildings' designs look so different from what we usually see back in Japan, everything just look so brand new!"

"Well, that should be normal. Not only are we in a different country, we're in a different continent all together. Of course everything would look 'brand new'."

"You say that, but I bet you're just as excited as I am to check this place out, right~?"

"... After we find a hotel to put all our belongings in."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay, then! Right after that, we're coming back out to explore!" Tsubasa looked at Shiki with starry eyes, his enthusiasm radiating brightly. Shiki did not see any reason to turn him down, especially knowing that something as simple as a nod could make his partner beam wider.

"Sure." 

"Let's go then!" After exclaiming, Tsubasa held onto Shiki's arm and pulled the purple haired man along. 

They managed to find a hotel to stay in without too much trouble. Although they were not that fluent in French, they could still communicate in English. The duo took a few moments to look at their hotel room. Even though they managed to find themselves the least expensive hotel to stay in, the room still looked really appealing that they were in awe. The floor was squeaky clean, the bed was soft, and the whole room was neat and tidy. There were also large windows a metre or so beside the Queen size bed. The windows were the first thing Tsubasa went to. Since the two of them were on the eighth floor, they could see the whole place below them.

Tsubasa sure hoped night falls soon. He had seen numerous images of how Paris would look like during the night on the Internet. They looked so attractive with all the city lights in Paris shining brightly in the dark night. The blond had always dreamt of being able to look at the scenic view in person, and this was his chance.

"What are you looking at?" Shiki walked towards Tsubasa.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just pretty eager to see how this whole place would look like at night. I bet it would be enchanting."

"I'm sure it will, but that will still be a long time later. Didn't you say you wanted to go out and 'explore'?"

"Yap, I did. Let's go now, Darling~" 

With that, their fingers intertwined once again and they exited from the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They headed to a nearby restaurant. The simple yet elegant design of the restaurant lured them in. The floor was clean and the lights provided by the small chandeliers had an orange hue to them. They breathed in deeply, enjoying the pleasant and sweet aroma that had filled the place. They did not have much difficulties finding themselves a table, and the fact that the tables and chairs were also arranged neatly made it easier.

They had ordered a simple breakfast. Tsubasa had asked for two slices of toast with hams and eggs, a side of salad, and a cup of matcha tea latte. The only difference Shiki's breakfast had from Tsubasa's was a cup of coffee instead of the latte.

"Don't you drink anything other than coffee?"

"Yes, water and alcohol."

"... Just so you know, we're only going to drink alcoholic drinks once in our honeymoon. You can get to choose what brand you want, but we are not having them more than once. I feel bad for your liver."

"... Deal."

Once Tsubasa smirked in triumph, their orders arrived at their table. Just as he was about to dig in, Shiki said teasingly, "You always look so adorable when you're worried about me."

"... Don't get too cocky. It's not like I want to care for you, you simply leave me no choice. Any normal person would be disturbed by the way you live your life."

"The way you deny your care for me with a red face only makes you cuter."

Unable to handle the embarrassment any longer, Tsubasa finished his meal, paid for his food, got up from his seat and stomped towards the exit.

And he swore he could feel Shiki smirking from behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So, what is the first place you have in mind?" 

"Hmm... Oh, I know! But before that, let's buy a ribbon first."

"A ribbon?"

"Yap, preferably a bronze coloured one." The younger man said as he pulled Shiki into a shop. 

The shop seemed to be filled with decorative items like flowers, floor lamps and ribbons. Everything in the shop looked almost too beautiful for Tsubasa to pass up on buying at least an item from them. The flowers were all gorgeous and in healthy condition, and the floor lamps were all intricately designed. There were even mini statues sold and Tsubasa could not take his eyes off an endearing statue of a squirrel holding chestnuts.

"Would you like that as one of your honeymoon gifts from me? You seem to be so attracted to it." Shiki asked Tsubasa after looking at the latter's eyes of adoration.

"Hm? No, it's okay, you don't have to buy it for me. Besides, if I wanted it, I can buy it myself."

"I think you missed the part where I said that that statue would be 'one of your honeymoon gifts from me'. I want to buy things for you as presents for our honeymoon."

"And I'm saying that I don't need that. Also, what do you mean by 'one of your honeymoon gifts'? Exactly how many things were you planning on buying for me?"

"Whatever that puts a smile on your face."

Tsubasa stilled. His eyes seemed to enlarge and his face became flushed.

"... I was smiling at that statue?"

"Yes, you were."

"... I must have looked so silly."

"That's not true. In fact... "

Shiki went close to Tsubasa's right ear and whipered in a lustful tone, "You looked so adorable, I wanted to just gobble you up."

"..." Tsubasa turned his crimson red face away from Shiki, "Enough with that, already."

"With what?"

"Calling me adorable and all. Men don't appreciate being called 'adorable' or 'cute'."

"But you are adorable to me."

"... I don't care, just stop calling me that! If you're going to compliment me, then describe me with manlier words!"

"How about 'enchanting'?"

"'Enchanting'? It's not exactly manly but I guess it's still better that 'cute'... But aren't you calling the wrong person 'enchanting'?"

Tsubasa had said the last sentence in a quiet voice that was only audible to himself.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's buy the ribbon already, that's what we're here for in the first place." Tsubasa then went to look around at the ribbons section before eventually choosing one and bringing it to the cashier.

"Miss, we would like to purchase this ribbon."

"This statue too."

Tsubasa looked to his left and saw Shiki holding the squirrel statue from before. As the cashier nodded her head and began to scan the products, Tsubasa commented, "There's really not stopping you from buying it, huh?"

"Indeed."

Although the blond wanted to sound as exasperated as possible, he would he did not do a good job. After all, he had been trying to hold in a big smile. So instead of trying to hide his happiness, he decided to just give up.

"... Thank you."

"Anything for you, Honey."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had been walking for a while. Although the purple haired leader was confused as to where they were heading to at first, he soon noticed that they were approaching a bridge. He looked at the railings on the bridge and was baffled at the amount of ribbons and locks on the railings.

Perplexed, Shiki asked his lover,"Tsubasa, this is...?" 

"This bridge is the Pont des Art bridge. Numerous couples visit this bridge during their honeymoon to either tie a ribbon or a lock onto the railings. It signifies their committed love towards each other. Since locks are discouraged now, I decided to buy ribbons instead," explained the latter as he looked at the railings excitedly before looking back at the former, "How about we tie ours?"

Shiki was taken aback. He was not entirely sure how to react since he never really expected Tsubasa to be able to be romantic around him. After all, whenever the purple haired man tried to be 'romantic' towards Tsubasa, he would nearly always recieve either a pinch on the arm, a disappointed look or a flustered face as results.

"... Sure," Shiki agreed, "I don't see why not."

Tsubasa then handed the squirrel statue over to Shiki as he went over to the railings to search for a place to tie the ribbon. It was really as if the entire bridge was filled with ribbons and locks, and wanting to find a space to tie theirs would require a miracle casted by the White Demon Lord himself.

Once the mentioned idol entered his mind, Shiki raised his arm and looked at the bracelet. Sure enough, it was still shining a bright golden colour. He continued to stare at the light while Tsubasa searched for a space. Although he sincerely appreciated the bracelets, he really hoped they do not have to use them one day. He simply wanted Tsubasa and him to live a peaceful, married life together. However, if the time really comes, he would make sure he will protect his husband at all cost. 

"Done!"

A voice all too familiar interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the direction of the voice and walked towards it. Standing there, smiling and happy as a lark, was the same man that filled his mind just seconds ago. 

"I managed to tie it on! See!" Tsubasa pointed at the bronze coloured ribbon tied nicely onto the railing.

"Congratulations."

"Fufu~"

Tsubasa smiled proudly to himself. A moment of silence went on as they both admired the ribbon until one of them spoke.

"Tsubasa, why did you pick a bronze ribbon?"

"You didn't know the reason?"

Now, it was Tsubasa's turn to be surprised.

"No, I don't."

"... I have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, since I asked."

"..."

The blond averted his gaze from the purple eyes. Dang it, he could only blush so much before he collapses due to an overheating face!

"Even though it's embarrassing?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't you at least used your brain to think of the answer?!"

"I could do that, but I just thought asking you for the answer would save time."

"It's not like we're rushing to some place, why do you need to save time..."

Despite all his retorts, he knew Shiki would never give up. Their leader was stubborn like that, so he reluctantly answered the question.

"... When you mix purple and golden together, you get a brownish colour that looks like bronze, so I just thought..."

Tsubasa's voice went softer with each word and he eventually trailed off, but what Shiki had been able to hear was already enough to leave him stunned once again. 

"... Argh, you music idiot! You seriously don't use your head for anything other than music and work! Give me that! I'm tired after travelling and walking so much so I'm going back to the hotel." Tsubasa snatched the statue from Shiki's hand and stomped away.

Shiki followed from behind.

He loved Tsubasa.

He loved Tsubasa so much.

He vowed to protect Tsubasa no matter what. His smile, his heart, his happiness, his everything.

He had loved Tsubasa so much, and yet, the blond could still seem to be able to make Shiki fall for him all over again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tsubasa placed the statue on the small shelve beside the bed and sat on the bed the minute they entered their room. He sunk into the soft bed as Shiki turned the air-conditioner on before joining the blond.  Once the cold air started to set in, Tsubasa let out a relaxed sigh before removing his jacket and slowly turning to his side. Shiki also did the same and turned his body towards Tsubasa.

"So soft", "so comfy", "so cooling", and "I wanna sleep" were all the things that came out of Tsubasa's mouth that was moving in a languid manner as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. 

"Go to sleep, then. We can always take a small nap, or do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" Shiki teased Tsubasa again.

"Shut up... Besides, we haven't even showered yet..." 

"It's all right, just go to sleep."

It was then that Tsubasa gave in to his tiredness and fell into a deep slumber. Truth be told, Shiki did feel rather uncomfortable. They had been walking around the streets of Paris for a few hours right after their flight that lasted more than twelve hours. Not to mention the sun was blazing ever since they stepped out of the airport, so it goes without saying that he would feel really uncomfortable, sweaty, dirty and in need of a shower.

But how could he ever prevent his precious Honey from sleeping?

He was sure that his lover had been feeling exhausted but after getting to see the captivating scenery Paris had to offer, he was suddenly all energized and had pushed himself to go to different places out of curiosity until finally running out of energy and going back to being tired. 

Shiki chuckled. Although that description was for a man at his twenties, it sounded more fitting for a ten-year-old kid instead.

After making sure that Tsubasa was fully asleep, Shiki smiled and place a hand at the side of Tsubasa's head to caress him. Gently. Lovingly. It was also at that moment that Shiki realised something. 

Even though they had claimed themselves that there were no changes to their relationship, they had been wrong. The purple haired leader could notice himself changing more and more as the days went on. Sure, he enjoyed teasing Tsubasa more than usual. In fact, he was actually only joking when he said he was 'looking forward to tomorrow night' the night before. He just wanted to see Tsubasa's reaction.

Though, now that he thought about it, perhaps Tsubasa actually bought that? 

_Maybe he could use that to his advantage tonight?_

But that was not the point.

He found himself becoming softer and warmer.

He had never been a fan of physical contact or any kind of closeness at all. He had always liked keeping a certain distance from people. It would have felt more comfortable that way.

However, with Tsubasa, it was a complete 180 flip. He wanted to become closer to Tsubasa. He enjoyed the feeling of Tsubasa's body against his own. He loved it whenever he got to hug Tsubasa. Every little contact he had with Tsubasa only reminded him of how lucky he was to have the blond by his side. 

Tsubasa had made that change in him.

Tsubasa had not only made that change in him, but he had even caused Shiki's heart to beat at an irregular pace when he entered the latter's mind. He had saved Shiki and brought back the leader's love for music. He had made Shiki desperate for him.

Tsubasa had done so many things to Shiki. To boot, he had done all that without even knowing he had done it.

He was so innocently oblivious.

Shiki shifted himself closer towards Tsubasa and gently warped his hands around him, embracing his Honey's warmth. 

He was scared of losing Tsubasa. Tsubasa had affected his life so much that Shiki was extremely unwilling to let him go. 

Just as he was about to close his own eyes as well, he caught sight of the familiar golden and purple light.

He smiled.

He smiled, at the golden light that glowed for Tsubasa.

He smiled, at the purple light that glowed for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up until more than 8am for this fic. Lol.
> 
> I might consider writing a fic whereby the bracelets actually comes in handy, so whoever wants that, leave a comment to tell me :)
> 
> This story was probably too unnecessarily long... I'm sorry for that OTL
> 
> I would like to thank Judaiteito again because her enthusiasm to read this fic was a really huge factor that kept me going so tada~ Although this fanfic probably still sucked so bad because I legit didn't know what to write and I get distracted so easily. (I'm so sorry I hope you still accept this as a birthday present TuT)
> 
> But that aside, please please please tell me if there were any mistakes!! (typo errors, grammatical errors, incorrect suffixes, etc.) (Yes, I'm welcoming Grammar Nazis. I want to improve my English so please correct me if you're willing to) And if anyone has any tips on how to improve, feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this trash XD
> 
> Once again, happy birthday Judai-chan~


End file.
